A New Predator
by Celonhael
Summary: InuYasha is still in Kagome's world, when a new predator appears
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Some new readers aren't understanding what is going on in these stories I am writing. These stories belong to a series called "The Twilight War" I started writing in 2006. For the stories that start this series, please go to my profile and find my website addy there. I currently have over 30 InuYasha stories listed there._

"Do you have everything, dear?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine." Kagome checked her schoolbag, making sure her lab book was in there. She started slipping on her shoes.  
"I can't believe you have to go to school _after supper_," Souta said, watching her.  
"Well, if I want the extra credits, I do. Our slot got pushed back to the 4:30 pm time. It'll be almost 6 by the time I get out."  
"Are you sure you had enough supper?" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen, "You ate so early."  
"It was fine!" Kagome smiled, taking her jacket out of the closet, "Those left overs from last night were so good."  
"There's still some cake left," Mrs. Higurashi said, "If you want a piece."  
"_A _piece?" Souta said, "There are lots left!"  
"InuYasha wants to take some back to our friends through the well," Kagome said, "They've never had birthday cake, I'll bet they love it.  
Especially Miroku. He's turning into a junk-food junkie. He's addicted to cola." she laughed.  
InuYasha leaned against the wall, listening to Kagome and her family talk, hands behind his head.  
Last night had been one of the strangest he had encountered...and one of the best.  
He had come over to see Kagome, and suddenly she had started acting weird around him. Whispering to Souta. He had been upset, thinking she was keeping secrets from him. It hadn't helped that he had learned about this _Yoshijo_ guy who was determined to win Kagome's favor.  
It turned out they _had_ been keeping secrets from him. One, anyway.  
He had stared at her, shocked, speechless, in the hallway, when Kagome had given him the small gift, wishing him a happy birthday.  
He had never had a birthday before, had no idea when his birthday even _was_. Back when Souta had had _his_ birthday, Kagome had told him that they would pick a day and make it InuYasha's. It wasn't the _day_ they were celebrating, it was the person's _life_. Kagome had realized well over a year had passed, and had decided then and there to have a small party for him.  
Mrs. Higurashi had brought home special food, even a large vanilla cake, and Kagome had given him something that had been in her family for generations; a red leather sheath strap. You attached it to a sword's sheath so it could be tied onto a belt, or in his case, just tie it around the upper part of the sheath, as a sort of decoration. Just something to make the sheath look a bit more impressive.  
She had given it to him, from the storehouse. Something from her _family._  
And her entire family had waited for him at the table, all smiles, welcoming him. Celebrating his existance.  
He had had no idea what to do...but it had been wonderful.  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the porch, watching Kagome put her backpack onto her back, "Do you have bus fare? I don't want you walking home alone in the dark, dear."  
"M-o-o-m," Kagome sighed, "I hate waiting for the bus, it takes forever. I'll be home faster if I walk. The bus has to go down around the center of the city, and then up around the arena. If I walk home I'll be in the actual house earlier."  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned, a rare sight, "I don't care, Kagome. Take the bus. There have been a lot of break-ins and muggings lately."  
"I cant just-"  
"I'll go get her," InuYasha interrupted.  
Both women turned, looking at him, Kagome blinking, Mrs. Higurashi beaming.  
"Oh would you, dear, that would be wonderful!"  
"Mom, no, we can't expect him to come all the way down there just to walk me back here."  
"I don't mind," InuYasha said, shrugging. He stepped away from the wall, feeling eager to contribute something back to Kagome's family.  
"But - "  
"No Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said firmly, "You wait at the school until InuYasha shows up. I won't worry about you at all if you're with him. I'm serious."  
Kagome mentally sighed, "Alright."  
InuYasha grinned, his ego swelling slightly. Her mother didn't worry when she was with him! She trusted him with her daughter's safety.  
"I'll meet you just outside, then," Kagome said, "by the gate. They close it at night so I won't be allowed to go out and then back in, so I'll wait inside. I have to drop Yoshijo's book off to him." She blinked, turning to her mother.  
"You know, mom, I could just get Yoshijo to walk me home. It would be on his wa-"  
"No," both InuYasha and Mrs. Higuarshi said firmly.  
Kagome blinked.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I'm sure Yoshijo is a very nice young man, but I doubt he could...if anything went wrong, like InuYasha could."  
InuYasha blinked at Kagome's mother, suddenly feeling better and better.  
"Aright, I give up," Kagome mock sighed, "I'm out numbered, apparently. I'll see you guys later."

The Biology lab went slowly.  
Kagome wasn't sure if it was because the sky slowly darkened outside the windows, or if she was just having a hard time with this particular lab. She couldn't concentrate.  
_It's because of that dream,_ she thought, _I can't get it out of my head._  
Kagome put a bunsen burner under a small glass vial of water, added three drops of something from a dropper, and turned the heat on low. As she waited for the water to heat up to 30 degrees, her mind wandered to the dream.  
The night had been a pretty normal one...if one counted the little party in the kitchen.  
Kagome could see InuYasha had been somewhat overwhelmed by what had happened. She knew he desperately wanted to be accepted by her family. When they had first met, he found Souta annoying, her mother sort of strange, and her grandfather _completely_ strange. As he had visited more and more, she had seen how he had wanted to fit in. To be a part of _her_ family.  
The food had been wonderful, and everyone had eaten until they were stuffed, and there had _still_ been leftovers. The cake had been great - icing made with real cream, the vanilla flavour not overpowering. There hadn't been any writing on the top, nor any silly frosting flowers. It had been a simple cake. Kagome knew InuYasha was not fond of standing out, of having a huge fuss made, full of ritual.  
But it had been apparent how much it had meant to him.  
Perhaps that was why she had had the dream. So much food, watching him be so happy...  
He had slept on the couch that night. She had gone up to her bedroom, looking out the window up at the _huge_ full moon that had risen. The weather for the next day seemed like it would be good.

She had washed, changed, crawled into bed, and fallen asleep.  
The nightmare had been horrible.  
She had awoken calling out his name, sitting upright in bed, heart feeling like it had been about to pound it's way right out of her chest. The clock ticked loudly beside her. Kagome had hugged her knees tight to herself, trembling, eyes shut, repeating the same thing over and over to herself...  
_"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..."_  
She had heard feet on the stairs, and the door had opened, and he had been there, moving swiftly inside, "Kagome? What is it, what's wrong?"  
He had moved to her side. When he stepped into the moonlight that was streaming into her bedroom, his hair had seemed to flare into being, a brilliant silver flame, eclipsing the color from everything else. His eyes had taken on that strange, golden luminosity that seemed to happen when he was in low light, much the way a wild animal's might, bringing to the forefront that he was not quite human, was something _else_, something _more_.  
For a split second, Kagome was struck speechless by his _alien-ness_, his _otherworldly-ness_, realizing that as he grew, he wasn't becoming handsome, but was destined for a type of wild savage beauty, like a lion, or a jaguar.  
He bent, kneeling beside her, face intent on hers, his voice low but tense, "What is it, what happened?"  
She just looked at him, not sure how to explain her dream, still feeling struck dumb by his appearance. The most she could manage was, "How did you know?"  
"You called for me," was his reply.  
Kagome looked at him, feeling lost. Her voice hadn't been that loud, she had called, not yelled.  
_He heard me. He heard me call for him, even in his sleep._  
Her eyes prickled with tears.  
Alarmed, InuYasha took ahold of her shoulder, "What is it, what happened? Are you ok?"  
Kagome nodded, swallowing hard, "A...a nightmare."  
He looked at her, brows twitching slightly, voice taking on that older pitch, "Just a _nightmare_?"  
"No," she said quickly, shaking her head so her black hair fell over her shoulder, "_Just_ nothing. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I feel sick."  
He frowned again, "What was it, what?"  
"I dreamed they had you."  
InuYasha frowned, confused, "Who? Neith?"  
"No, the government."  
The hanyou blinked again, growing more and more confused, "What? What's a government?"  
"It's the leaders of this country. The...the...emperor of all this country. Like a...warlord, only not."  
"Why would he want me?"  
Kagome turned, and looked at him, her eyes so dark in the low light. InuYasha leaned back a little, growing alarmed. Kagome looked utterly _haunted_.  
"I _told_ you, because you're _different_. There are no demons here, InuYasha. No hanyou, nothing like that. If they saw a man with dog ears and silver hair and gold eyes, with claws, and the ability to heal like you do, hear like you do, with the strength you have...they'd take you. They'd take you far away and do ...things...to you. And I wouldn't be able to get to you, to help you."  
She squeezed her knees, hard. In her dream he had been strapped to an operating table. There had been people all around him, in uniforms and others in operating gowns, masks on their faces. He had been sedated, and they were waiting for it to take full effect. He had been groggy, fighting it, trying to get free. Horrible-looking instruments had lay on tables nearby, blades with hooks and teeth, things that looked like they were for cutting through _bone_, not just flesh.  
He had been calling out to her.  
Kagome shut her eyes, shuddering.  
She felt him touch her shoulder again, then her back, felt him kneel on the edge of her bed.  
"No one's taken me anywhere. I'm right here." His voice was soft.  
"I know...I know..but the dream, it was so _real_..."  
He said nothing, just watched her face in silence for a while, before speaking again.  
"You never told me what they would want with me. So I'm different, so what?"  
"They would hurt you."  
InuYasha blinked, then grinned that cocky-grin, "Like they'd get a chance!"  
Kagome turned, angry, "You were shot once, _remember_? Do you remember how fast it was?"  
He huffed slightly, trying to shrug it away, "It didn't hurt that much."  
She glared at him, "Because there was only one!" she hissed, not wanting to scream at him, waking up her family, "There was only one gun! What do you think would happen if you were up against 10 or more of them!? Automatic weapons? Never mind the fact they might _tase_ you, or hit you with a _trank dart_ or something! They'd take you, and do exploratory surgery on you, DNA tests, tear you open trying to find out how you tick! Bone samples, skin, blood, hair, everything! You don't understand!"  
His image suddenly blurred into a mess of color, and she dimly realized with disgust at herself that she was crying _again_.  
_Why_ was she crying _so much_?  
"Kagome..." his voice was upset, and she felt him touch her back, her arms, not sure how to calm her. He didn't even know three quarters of the words she was using, but he knew she was upset, she was so upset. He sat on her bed, and she felt his arms go around her, and she leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder, upset, weak, tired, drained.  
"I'm ok. They're not going to 'get' me, ok? I'm not...I'm not standing in the middle of your city screaming for everyone to look at me. They won't know I'm even here."  
Kagome sniffed, putting her arms around him, "You think I'm just being paranoid or weird or something when I try to keep you hidden or make you wear different clothing, and hats, and sunglasses and stuff, but I'm _not_, I'm trying to keep you _safe_ from the dangerous people in _my_ world."  
"I know," he said quietly, "You told me that once, but I...I didn't know you were _so_ worried about it. I'll listen to you more over here, ok? So just stop...stop _crying_, I hate it when you _cry_."  
"I know," she said, sniffling, "And I hate crying all the time. I'm crying so much lately, and I don't know why."  
InuYasha fell silent, holding her. He was exquisitely aware of her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. She had just automatically put her arms around him when he had held her.  
In her room, in the soft moonlight, her scent all around him from her bed, her desk and chair, from _her_.  
He couldn't help it...he couldn't help himself, he _had_ to say _something_...  
"Kagome..."  
She suddenly stiffened in his arms, and he froze, his own arms tightening around her in protest, _No, no! Stupid! Oh you stupid son of a-_  
"InuYasha! Look at the Shikon."  
He paused, and cautiously leaned back a little, turning to look over his shoulder, following her line of sight.  
The Shikon was sitting on her desk, the chain curled slightly, sitting in the moonlight. At first, InuYasha thought it was only the glow of the moonlight highlighting the gem. But he soon realized the Shikon was glowing very softly with a light of it's own.  
It was faint, but it was there.  
Kagome pulled away from InuYasha, her eyes on the gem. She crawled over him, standing, and walking towards it. InuYasha was on his feet, right behind her, wary of it, while Kagome seemed in awe.  
"It's glowing," she said softly.  
She reached out to touch it.  
"Don't!" InuYasha snapped, startling her, causing her to draw her hand back as if she had been burned for a second. Kagome frowned at him, and reached for it again, "It's not going to hurt me."  
"You don't know that," he complained.  
She scooped up the Shikon, stepping back out of the moonlight. The soft glow illuminated her hand, her chest, throat, the underside of her chin. The light was a very soft blue.  
"It's cool, it's not warm, like it usually is when I..."  
"What's it doing?" he asked, standing beside her.  
"I ...I don't know," she said wonderingly, "I can't feel it doing _anything_."  
He watched her face, uneasy.  
The light of the Shikon reflected in her eyes, "I...I don't think it's _doing_ anything. I think it's just...glowing."  
"Why?"  
"Maybe it was picking up on my fear, and it's letting me know it's here."  
InuYasha watched it warily, waiting for it to catch on fire, or burst into flame, or explode, or anything. He didn't trust it as far as he could throw it, not anymore. It had damaged her mind for a while.  
"Well...as long as it's not...I dunno...trying to eat the bed or something..."  
Kagome blinked at him, and burst out giggling.  
InuYasha blinked at her, blushing, but smiling slightly.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up," she said.  
He shrugged, trying to pass it off, "Meh."  
She sighed, "I have to try and get back to sleep, I have class tomorrow."  
He nodded. The faster she had her classes, the faster she'd be back where she belonged, in his world.  
"Call me if that thing starts up again or anything," he motioned towards the Shikon in her hand, and she nodded, "I will."  
He had left. She listened to him going back downstairs...grateful her mother or grandfather hadn't woken up with her yell, and had crawled back into her bed. She watched the Shikon glow softly until she had fallen asleep.

"Higurashi!"  
Kagome blinked, startled so badly she almost dropped her lab book on the floor, "What, what?"  
"See to your project!"  
She blinked at the things before her, suddenly realizing the beaker had almost boiled dry. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed up the tongs and removed the beaker, putting it on a safety hot pad while it cooled, and went to the shelf to get more.

The rest of the lab had gone well. Her project had gone as it was supposed to go, Kagome passed in her report, put away her tools, and had gone outside.  
It had gotten cool again, though not cold enough for snow. It was a nice change from the heat on the other side of the well.  
She walked towards the large wrought iron gates that closed off the school from the rest of the street. She knew they would lock behind her if she walked through. The students had to wait inside until their rides or the bus came, then go through. Either that or have another student open up for you. She guessed it was a good safety feature.  
There were already a group of students gathered there, most from her class, others from the higher grades that had extra credit night classes, or groups such as art, music, or acting.  
The older students were clumped together, talking. She knew a few of them - some were siblings of those in her class.  
"Hey Higurashi!"  
"Kagome, how are you?"  
"It's good to see you back!"  
Kagome smiled at them - the majority of them were guys, and they all went out of their way to say hello. Kagome stopped and exchanged a few words with them, happy they knew her name. She had thought she was gone so long they wouldn't even know who she was.  
And they were all being so nice too!  
"Kagome!"  
She turned to see Yoshijo walking towards her, hands in his pockets. His short black hair was always stylishly messy, spiked slightly. Jeans and a black sweater hung nicely on him, and he smiled down at her.  
"Hey Yoshijo." She slid off her backpack and pulled opened it, removing his book, "Here you are, you left this at my place."  
Another guy walked over, someone she guessed was from Yoshijo's class, "At your place? Acting? Are you tutoring Kagome in acting?"  
"No, actually I'm helping him," Kagome smiled, sliding the backpack back up onto her back, "He's going to start tutoring me in chemistry."  
The other guy looked at Yoshijo, arching an eyebrow, "Oh _is_ he? Isn't that _nice_!"  
"Can it, Benjirou," Yoshijo said firmly, before looking back to Kagome, "Thanks for the book."  
"This is one of your classmates, right?" Kagome asked.  
The other guy, with very short hair and glasses, grinned at her, "Yes indeed! I am Benjirou Kitakostuman, at your service, my lovely lady!" He took he hand and bowed deeply over it.  
Kagome blushed, but laughed, "You should take acting lessons from _him_, Yoshijo."  
Benjirou turned to Yoshijo with a wide grin, "Why that's a great idea! I'd be honoured, Yoshijo, if you-"  
"_Can_ it," Yoshijo said, a little firmer. He looked back at Kagome again, "You had biology lab, right? How was it?"  
"Good, actually. Once I started paying attention."  
Kagome glanced around, suddenly noticing that a lot of the guys standing around waiting for the bus, or rides, were watching her.  
She blinked. Oh no, now what? Had she spilled something on her shirt? Was her hair messed up or something? Yoshijo hadn't looked at her strangely, so maybe it was just her imagination. She was feeling very jumpy all of a sudden.  
In the distance, the bus topped the hill, slowing and stopping at a bus stop outside the school. Yoshijo turned to her, "Too bad the bus route is so far out of your way, you have a long ride with us before you get home."  
"Awwww." Benjirou grinned.  
"Will you take a hike?!" Yoshijo yelled, and Benjirou retreated to where the other guys were standing, laughing. Kagome laughed.  
"Sorry about him," Yoshijo said.  
"It's ok," Kagome smiled up at him, "He reminds me of a good friend of mine, Miroku."  
"Miroku? Does he go to this school?"  
"Oh, no, he's...uh...studying far away from here. But he has the same sense of humor."  
The bus moved down the street, heading towards them. Yoshijo spoke, "Do you have exact fare? If not I have some I can lend you."  
"Oh, no, that's ok, I'm not taking the bus."  
"I didn't know your mother had a car."  
"No, I'm walking."  
Yoshijo blinked, turning to her, "Kagome, you can't walk home alone at this time of night! There have been muggings all over this place after dark! The police have been searching, but they can't find anyone."  
"I heard, but it's ok."  
"No, it's not safe. I'll walk you home."  
Kagome smiled at him, "Someone's coming to get me, don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on, you'll miss your bus!"  
The bus slowed, stopped outside the gates.  
"Who? Who's coming for you?"  
"Yoshijo, go! The next bus is almost an hour away!"  
"Not until I know who's going to walk with you, I need to be sure you'll be ok!"  
"Yoshijo," Kagome laughed, "Calm down, I'm walking home with my boyf-" she stopped, shocked, eyes wide, her words choking off into a weird hiccup.  
"Your...your boyfriend? Oh." Yoshijo looked at her, a strange look on his face, "Well, I guess that's ok, then."  
"The...the bus. You ha-have to hurry," Kagome's voice was half strangled.  
"Are you sure-"  
"Hey Kagome!"  
She turned, seeing him. InuYasha stood just outside the gate, peering in.  
The first thing she noticed was that where he was standing, a perfect shadow fell over him from the streetlight being behind a sectional wall. It threw him into darkness.  
The second thing she noticed was that he was wearing that tattered baseball cap, and the clothing she had bought for him a while back, the jeans and red and black t shirt. He still wore sandals, though.  
"Th-there he is!" Kagome half laughed, her head still reeling, "I'll see you later, Yoshijo!"  
Kagome turned, running towards InuYasha, thanking all the Gods and little fishes that her mother had insisted he wear modern clothing.  
"Wait!"  
For a second, she thought Yoshijo was calling out to her, and she turned, shocked. But he was calling out to the bus driver, who had started closing the doors. The bus stopped, and Yoshijo leapt onto the bus.  
She watched as he walked back to sit beside Benjirou. The other young man asked a question, and Yoshijo answered, the both of them turning to peer out at Kagome and InuYasha through the window.  
Kagome stepped in front of InuYasha, trying to block him as much as possible as she opened the gate and stepped out through, "Thanks for coming, come on, let's go!"  
InuYasha blinked and Kagome turned, heading along the sidewalk at a pretty fast clip. He hurried to catch up to her, falling into step beside her.  
"What's wrong, are you ok?"  
"Oh yeah, sure," she smiled, relaxing as the bus pulled out and started in the opposite direction, "Sorry. I thought for a moment there Yoshijo was going to insist on walking me home."  
InuYasha blinked, turning in place, looking back the way they had come, "Yoshijo? Where is he?!"  
Kagome blinked, "It's ok, he got on the bus."  
The hanyou continued to glare back the way they had come, as if he expected to see the other man suddenly appear, "Huh."  
"Come on, let's go."

They walked together silently, each lost in their own thoughts. InuYasha kept remembering her arms around him, her scent all around him. He had almost said something, something that would have set him back weeks.  
_I've got to be more careful._  
Kagome kept going back to her conversation with Yoshijo.  
_What had I been about to say? My boyfriend? InuYasha, my __**boyfriend**__? Where did __**that**__ come from? Am I crazy? Never again!_  
She looked at him, watching him as he walked beside her. He seemed lost in thought.  
Kagome suddenly remembered how he looked last night, in her bedroom. Like some sort of magical, wild...  
She sighed.  
He blinked, turning to her, "You ok?"  
"Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks for coming out all this way."  
He shrugged.  
Kagome smiled, "How long did it take mom to nag you into wearing these clothes?"  
InuYasha glanced at her, then looked ahead, "I asked her to get them for me."  
Kagome blinked, "What?"  
He glanced at her again, "You said last night you wanted me to try and keep out of sight, right?"  
"Yeah, but I...I didn't..."  
"What?"  
"I didn't expect you to agree quite so easily."  
He just looked at her, and for a minute Kagome thought he was going to say something. At the last minute, he changed his mind, and shrugged again, self-conscious, his voice going back to that haughty tone,"It's not like it's a big deal or anything, it's just some stupid clothing."  
Kagome smiled, "I know. Still, thanks. I appreciate it."  
They stopped at some lights, waiting until the walk sign came on, and crossed the road. They walked a short distance, stopping in front of a shrine. They waited again for the lights to change. They had just missed the lights, and so stood there, waiting for the next turn around.  
Kagome adjusted her backpack, wondering what mark she was going to get on her lab report. She passed it in early, that might give her some extra credit, _and_ the entire lab was supposed to give extra credit, so...it might be possible to get a good mark yet!  
_I need biology if I want to take homeopathy. And chemistry. It'll be good to have Yoshijo tutor me, I can always use help in chemistry. I never do that good in it...there are too many things to memorize..._  
Beside her, she felt InuYasha shift, and she glanced up at him.  
She blinked to see him sort of hunched a little, head lowered, but with a pissed-off look on his face.  
"InuYasha?"  
"That guy won't stop staring at me," he muttered, "He's starting to piss me off."  
Kagome glanced around InuYasha, to see a priest from the shrine standing at the edge of the shrine's yard, openly staring.  
"Try to ignore him," she whispered.  
"I'm _trying_," he growled.  
Suddenly, the priest shifted, and motioned to Kagome, for her to walk over to him.  
Kagome blinked. She froze, not sure if he was motioning to her or not, and he did it again, a little more frantically this time.  
Kagome looked around, growing uneasy. She lightly touched InuYasha's elbow, "Stay here."  
He blinked as she started to pass him, and grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"  
"That priest wants to talk to me. Just stay here a minute."  
"Kagome-"  
"He _might_ actually be able to sense something about you, InuYasha, don't go over. I'll see what he wants, maybe I can throw him off if it _is_ something."  
He muttered an annoyed curse, stepping back from the edge of the sidewalk so others could pass him. He turned his back to the priest, tugging his baseball cap lower.  
Kagome walked up the few small stairs towards the Shinto Priest. When she got up to him, she bowed, "Can I help you?"  
He returned the bow, and looked at her. Kagome didn't like how his gaze kept going from her to InuYasha and back. After a second, he spoke.  
"Miss...this is going to sound insane, but...your...friend, there. Is he...ok?"  
Kagome smiled, "What? Of course, why wouldn't he be?"  
The Priest watched InuYasha's back intently.  
Swallowing nervously, Kagome forged on ahead, falling back on the same old lie she had been telling about him for months now.  
"Oh, I know what you're talking about now. Yeah, he looks different. He's an actor in a movie being made about werewolves and things. That's why his hair is all white and stuff. He even has fake _fangs_! And claws and things! It looks so real, sometimes it gives me the goosebumps!"  
The priest didn't say anything, and Kagome nervously forged on, "He has to keep wearing it, see, because it takes so long to take the stuff off and put it on again. He's _just_ come from the set, so he hasn't had time to take it off yet."  
Still nothing, and she grew more and more nervous. She hoped her voice wasn't betraying it, "Would you like some tickets or something when it comes out? I could probably get you some!"  
"Miss...are you sure he's..."  
"He's what?" she asked, growing more and more alarmed. She was starting to think he would soon be able to hear her heart pounding right out through her chest.  
"I think maybe you should stay away from him. He might be dangerous."  
"Dangerous? Inchenko!?" she used the name she had given InuYasha long ago, "Don't be silly!"  
"I need to show you something."  
"I...really don't have time-"  
"A man came around earlier today, handing these out."  
The priest handed Kagome a piece of paper. Confused, she took it, lifting it up, and looking at it.  
At the top and below, were the words, "If you have seen this person, please call..." and a number.  
In the middle, was a picture of InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome remained staring at the piece of paper, stunned. She had no idea what to say, what to do. It was like someone was playing a game on her, and she kept waiting for everyone to jump out, laughing.  
"Where...wh-where did you get this, again?"  
"A man brought it around earlier today. He's handing them out to all the shrines and temples. I think maybe that young man is...well...he's not what he appears to be."  
"Who brought it?" Kagome demanded, "What did he look like? Was he young, or old? Tall? Short? Did he give his name? What did he look like!?"  
The priest looked startled, "He...he was about 30, I suppose. Maybe late 20's. Very tall. He looked like a business man. Very professional."  
Kagome's heart was pounding as she looked over the paper again.  
It was a hand-drawn image of InuYasha, and rather well done. The first picture showed a full view of him, complete in his crimson hakama and haori. The second showed more of a closeup of his face. The ears were there, the silver hair. He was drawn with no emotion on his face, so his fangs weren't evident, but his eyes had been drawn in such a way they looked more orange. Even though there was no emotion, he looked...dangerous.  
Whoever had drawn this knew him. Knew what he looked like.  
She looked up at the priest, not knowing what to say anymore.  
He spoke, "The head priest here thinks that young man may be a demon."  
"A...a demon!?" Kagome blinked, "but that...that's..."  
"It's not as crazy as you think, young miss. Oh I know that today you young people no longer believe in this stuff...modern technology has taken over far too much...but I tell you these things still exist. If you stay near him, you could be hurt or worse!"  
Kagome just stared, speechless, "I'm telling you I've seen In-Inchenko without his fangs and contacts and stuff. Whoever did this was playing a joke on you."  
"The head priest doesn't think it's a joke. He's brought out some weapons already." He looked past Kagome, staring hard at InuYasha.  
"Weapons?" Kagome cried, "Like what?"  
The priest turned, motioning back to the shrine. There, perched on a pedestal, was a sacred bell.  
Kagome had seen them before. They were long narrow bells inserted into a square frame. To ring the bell, you held onto the square frame and gave the bell a jerk. It was supposed to kill anything evil, purifying darkness.  
Kagome stared at the bell in silence. She could feel the power coming off the bell from here, and knew it was a real sacred bell. She had seen one like it before, back in InuYasha's time, and it had been used to purify a demon, killing it.  
She got a cold feeling in her stomach. This was serious.  
"Well I'm telling you that you're crazy. There is nothing wrong with Inchenko."  
She turned, and stomped back towards InuYasha, trying to look like she was just annoyed, and not terrified.  
When she reached him, the walk light had come on, and she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him across the road.  
"Hey!" he complained, "Take it easy!"  
She dragged him until they were just out of sight of the shrine, and she turned, holding out the paper to him mutely.  
InuYasha took the paper, blinking. Quietly he studied it for a minute, then lowered it, "Kagome..."  
She just looked back, mutely.  
He spoke, "Is this a bad picture, or do I really look like that?"  
She blinked, then hollared, "What? _That's all you have to say?_"  
He backed up a step, startled.  
"InuYasha, _someone here knows about you!_ We have to get you home."  
She grabbed his arm, and started yanking him along again.  
Her eyes constantly scanned the sides of the streets, watching. She almost expected to see a riot squad in full gear suddenly appear and start shooting. Her heart was pounding.  
They walked about 5 minutes, when she slowed to a stop.  
"Hang on a sec."  
She took off her school bag, rummaging around in it for a second, pulling out a coin purse. She dragged out a few bills, and fished out some coins. She looked across the street at a public phone, then walked over. InuYasha followed.  
"Give me the paper," she said, and he handed it over.  
Kagome dialled, and deposited the coin. After two rings, the phone was answered.  
A young woman's voice answered.  
"Yes?"  
She mentally cursed. She had been hoping they would answer with some sort of identifying greeting. The number wasn't recognisible as government. Who was this?  
"Oh, sorry!" she said brightly, "Wrong number!" and hung up.  
"What was that all about?" InuYasha asked.  
"I was hoping to find out who left these papers. The priest in the shrine said that a man was handing these out to all the shrines and temples. He said you might be a demon. Something's _very_ wrong here. I don't like it. The sooner we get you back across the well, the better."  
"Great."  
"I know, but I can't risk it," she said, and started walking again.

They had only walked about 15 more minutes, when things started getting worse.  
They were standing at another crosswalk, having just left behind a popular park for young couples, when Kagome started getting a strange feeling. She couldn't understand it, but something was off. She was feeling more and more nervous.  
A strange heat started under her shirt, almost in her cleavage, and she suddenly realized the Shikon was starting to heat up.  
"InuYasha?" she asked, starting to look around, "are you...?"  
"What?"  
"Do you sense anything? Like a demon, or..."  
"No. Why?"  
She spoke lowly, "The Shikon's doing something."  
InuYasha blinked, and leaned down to her, speaking lowly, "What do you mean '_doing something'_? Doing _what_?"  
"I don't know," Kagome put a hand to her chest, looking around, "It's getting warm. It's doing...something."  
She raised her head, and found herself looking straight at a man, who was looking straight back.  
He was tall, about 35, maybe even older. There was a younger man with him, about 25. They were both looking straight at her...worse, at InuYasha, but they weren't looking at him with curiosity, which she was used to. No, they were looking at him with something different on their face.  
They both wore business suits, and as she watched, one of them raised a hand and said something into a cell phone.  
Panic filled her. She turned, taking InuYasha's hand, and did an about face, moving swiftly back the way they had come. InuYasha blinked, "Kagome?"  
"We have to get out of here," she said lowly, and he blinked again at the sound of panic in her voice.  
"Kagome's, what's _wrong?_"  
"They found you." she looked over her shoulder, trying to see if they had noticed her and InuYasha had moved. Maybe they weren't watching them after all, maybe she was just so paranoid about the dream -  
But the papers...  
When Kagome saw the two men had crossed the street, and were now walking swiftly up behind them, panic raised it's head.  
"InuYasha, run!"  
Kagome took off sprinting, dragging the hanyou behind her. Startled, he started running too, easily keeping up with her, in fact trying not to outdistance her, "What are you going on about?"  
"Those men, those people, they're back there, they found you! We have to get you out of here!"  
InuYasha cursed, "Why am I running? There are only two of them!"  
"Just come on!"  
He let her lead, not sure where they were heading _to_. This was Kagome's city, she knew her way around.  
"We can take third and fifth and cross over through the square," she said, "If we have to we can slip through the shopping mall, try to lose them in there."  
InuYasha had no idea what she was talking about, just let her ramble. He looked over his shoulder, only seeing two humans in strange, tight-fitting gear, walking behind them. He could probably take them both on in his human form!  
"Kagome, stop! Let me deal with them."  
"What?! No!"  
He started slowing, tugging her to a halt, "I'll scare them off, I'm not running from them!"  
Kagome yanked so hard on his arm he staggered forward a step, "_I said no! I'm not risking it!_ Come on, we'll lose them up here!"  
"I can't believe you're making me run from two humans. Two _skinny_ humans!"  
"Who may have guns. Or tasers or darts or something even worse! Just trust me, shut up, and keep coming!"  
"Alright, alright!"  
They retreated back to the shrine where it had all started. Kagome was pulling InuYasha up the small hill, when she looked back over her shoulder.  
The two men who had been following them were now almost on the verge of running. One was still talking into a cell phone, the other had his hand inside his jacket.  
There was no doubt anymore, their eyes were riveted on the hanyou.  
With a gasp of despair, Kagome turned, bolting towards the shrine, dragging him with her, "This way!"  
"Why don't I just pick you up and go _up_?" he asked, frusterated. He wasn't worried, knew he could take on two humans. It was galling that he was running like a frightened child, but Kagome was nearing full-out panic. If she got any worse, he was just picking her up and taking off.  
"I think one has a gun," she panted, lurching up the stairs, "The other one...might...too...can't...risk...it..."  
"This is _stupid_," he hissed.  
"Wait here," she commanded, pushing him into some bushes, "Don't move don't talk don't breath _nothing!_"  
"Damnit, Kagome, you-"  
She threw a glare of utter doom over her shoulder at him, and he fell silent. He crossed his arms, seated on the ground, muttering dark things to himself.  
She was only gone a few moments, before she was back again, her school backpack bulging suspiciously. It tinkled slightly as she ran up to him, "Come on, we need to get over here."

It was her nightmare. It was her nightmare made real. Somehow, someone knew about InuYasha, and now they were after him. She didn't understand why the military weren't involved in this...she would have expected them to have moved in with force, but the government probably didn't want anyone to know about the hanyou in their midst. But if they knew about him, did they really think that a few humans would be able to catch him?  
The fact that the men were obviously staring at InuYasha, though, and that they were wearing those suits, was too ominous for her. Perhaps they were a secret service or something.  
She took InuYasha's hand again, and started running, heading back from the road, into a more shaded area.  
"_Now where are we-_."  
Kagome pulled InuYasha into some thick bushes, peering out through them into the yard of the shrine. She watched, silent, as the two men trotted past, looking around. They had missed seeing where Kagome and InuYasha had gone. But she had a feeling that they'd double back soon enough. Her face stung where she scratched herself on the brush. Far in the distance, a dog barked.  
Kagome pulled off her school bag, and opened it, rummaging around inside it. Her voice, when she spoke, was tense, and upset, and on the verge of tears.  
"InuYasha, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I don't have any other choice."  
InuYasha had been peering out through the bushes with her, his eyes intent on searching for persuit. Not moving, eyes still scanning the road, he just started to turn to her, "What? What do yo-'  
_Dong!_  
Agony tore through him like fire. He hunched, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt intense pain whip up and down his spine.  
Not even able to draw enough breath to scream, InuYasha fell over onto his face and chest, writhing, gasping, moaning. His claws tore deep into the mossy ground beneath him.  
_Dong!_  
_Kagome!_  
He made a whimpering sound, a pain-filled cry, hunching up. Every atom in his body burned. Daggers of white-hot pain tore through his skull, feeling as if his brain were being sliced up.  
_Stop! PLEASE!_  
_Dong!_  
His insides twisted, bones feeling like they were shattered, pulverized, skin melting, burning, running. He started to float, to try and pull back from the pain, but it sank it's hooks into him, dragging him back into the black center.  
Slowly, slowly, the pain muted, sinking down like a black snow melting, easing back. InuYasha lay taking deep shuddering breaths, unable to move, the ghost of the pain swirling around him. He felt cold, as if he were lying in ice, arms and legs feeling numb.  
He whimpered, writhing, shuddering. His body felt like it were dead, drained of life, drained of energy.  
He tried to talk, could only make a weak squeaking sound.  
InuYasha tried again, "Ka..go..me...why? _Why?_"  
He heard her sob, and slide her hands under him, lifting him. InuYasha put his hands on the ground to push himself up, but could barely move. His eyes slid open, and his gaze fell on his hands.  
_My...claws?_  
Gone.  
Black hair fell down around him like a curtain.  
_I'm...human..._  
"InuYasha," her voice was thick with tears, "I'm so sorry."  
She pulled him up, pulling him against her to rest. Her right arm curled around him, supporting him. Her left hand rose, gently resting on the back of his head, tipping his head forward, his face resting against the curve of her neck, "I didn't know what else to do," she said in a wavery voice, "All I could think about was that they were chasing a hanyou, and if I could make you a human, they'd leave us be. I'm sorry. I knew it would hurt, I knew, but I didn't know what else to do."  
He shuddered, eyes closed, face against her throat. The ghost of the agony whispered in his bones, making him feel cold, spent.  
He should have just turned, driven those men off...but Kagome was so frightened of that. So she made sure he wasn't what they were looking for.  
"Smart..." he whispered, shivering.  
She sniffled, "I didn't think it would take so damned _long_ though! I thought I was only killing you, just before you started to change." She sobbed. "Are you ok though?"  
"I will be," he said weakly. Warmth was starting to seep back into his body, even though now he felt disgustingly weak because he was human. But he could move his arms, his hands. His legs shifted slightly.  
They sat that way for a little while, Kagome holding him as his shivers tapered off, the deep shudders lessened, then stopped. His breathing evened out. She kept an ear out for anyone approaching, but for now they still seemed to be good.  
She felt him shift, and lowered her arms. He sat back, rubbing his pale face.  
"Are you _sure_ you're ok?"  
"I will be," he said, firmer, looking around. Kagome watched him, as always a little startled at his sudden dark appearance.  
"Have they found us yet?"  
"No, not yet. But once we leave this spot they'll be bound to see us. I can't see them just giving up."  
"Maybe we should just stay here, then, until morning."  
Kagome shook her head, "Mom will flip. Even if I call her and tell her I'm at a friend's or something, she'll demand I come home. I still have school tomorrow. And it's getting cold - you're not even wearing a jacket or proper shoes!"  
"I didn't _need_ them till now," he complained.  
"Well excuse me for trying to keep you safe!" she yelled.  
"Be quiet, I wasn't complaining about that." He paused, listening, then cursed, "I'll never hear them now until they're on top of us. Come on, let's try to get back to your house."  
Kagome nodded, leaving the bell where it was. She felt guilty about taking it, but she couldn't risk going back to the shrine now.  
She suddenly realized she had no idea how long this would last. When he had been inside Mt. Hakorei he had been half purified then too, that was how she knew he should be ok.  
They slipped out of the bushes, peering around cautiously. They couldn't see anyone. The area seemed abandoned.  
"Ok."  
She took InuYasha's hand again, leading him back towards the road. He walked a little slowly, feeling wobbly.  
As they passed under a streetlight, she looked up at him, "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"  
He grinned that cocky grin at her, "You think _that_ was going to slo-"  
His legs gave a little wobble, and she grabbed him, steadying him. She frowned up at him, "You were saying?"  
He grumbled, looking away, blushing.  
They continued on, and she noticed he was starting to shiver.  
"You're still feeling the effects of it."  
"No...not really. But it's cold."  
She started rubbing his arm, "We'll get you home soon."  
InuYasha blinked down at her, watching as she walked along, her hands on his arm, keeping a watch on the side of the road.  
She was so concerned about him, she was on high alert. Hands clasped his arms tightly, as if he could somehow be ripped right out of her grasp. She looked like she was expecting an attack.  
_If she had just let me pick her up and take off at the beginning, we wouldn't be in this situation._  
Subconsciously, she rubbed his upper arm.  
He blushed, watching her, _Then again...it's not like we're actually under attack or anything..._  
They made their way back to the park, heading back for the crosswalk. There were fewer people there now, as it was getting more and more late.  
Kagome stopped when she saw the older man still there, the one that looked like he was over 30. He was scanning the area, hands in his pockets. The lights changed to walk, but he stayed there, the people parting around him like a river around a tree. He watched faces, closely.  
_Oh no, they're still looking?_  
Where was the other one, the younger one?  
"Kagome?" InuYasha looked down at her, noticing she had come to a complete halt.  
She started looking around, hair flying as she turned her head back and forth. She was obviously looking for a place to run.  
Kagome turned him again, now heading towards the park, "In here for now."  
"Damnit, are we going home or not? I'm freezing!"  
"Keep your voice down! One of the guys chasing us is just over there."  
InuYasha let out a long-suffering sigh.  
Kagome pushed him into the shadows of the park, looking down the road. She was alarmed to see the man had turned, and was now peering at her.  
_Oh no! Go away!_  
She darted into the shadows, where InuYasha was standing, glaring at her.  
"This is insane. We're going home, come on."  
He turned, and started walking back towards the entrance to the park. Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm, "No! No you are not! We're waiting for that guy to leave!"  
"I've had enough of this!"  
A flashlight flickered on the edge of the park walkway. Kagome saw it, and panicked. She turned, shoving InuYasha into the bushes as hard as she could, "Get in there and hide!"  
InuYasha fell, squawking in shock and outrage, dissapearing from sight.  
Kagome glanced once towards where the man was approaching, shining his flashlight around, before jumping in beside him. They both hunched down, watching as the light grew closer.  
"Damnit, will you let me just punch him?" InuYasha whispered angrilly, "That'll take care of him!"  
"What about the other one? He's still here somewhere? And if they have guns you won't get a chance to punch _anyone!_"  
"Feh."  
The light grew closer.  
_Why isn't he leaving? We're not there anymore. We're gone. Stop looking!_  
She looked around the little park. If only this was the weekend, it would be full of teens, hanging out, talking, making out. Her and InuYasha could just blend in with -  
Now she could hear footsteps.  
Kagome turned to him, "Take off your shirt!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?"  
"Take it off, hurry up!"  
"Damnit, it's cold!" he complained, grabbing his shirt. He yanked it up over his head, cursing. What insane plan did she have _this_ time? Maybe she was planning on throwing his shirt at the guy and making a run for it, he wouldn't put it past her.  
He yanked the shirt off his head, shivering as the chill night air struck him, "Damnit this is co-"  
His words died in his throat as he watched Kagome finish pulling her shirt off over her head, wrestling with the chain of the Shikon.  
"Let me do the talking, let me say everything, don't you say a _word_, ok, just be silent."  
InuYasha just stared, struck dumb.  
He knew he wasn't supposed to be staring, but he couldn't drag his eyes away. She sat there, only in her bra and pants. Everything was ruffly and lacey, a pale white frilly-ness that enveloped the soft roundness that was _Kagome_. Her skin was rising in goosebumps in the night air.  
He had seen bras before...had seen Kagome's in her backpack, and had once even been attacked by a rack of the things while shopping for a birthday present for her...but he had never seen _Kagome __**in**_ one.  
His mind was screaming for him to look away, that she would 'sit' him 12 feet under, but he couldn't. He couldn't pull his eyes away.  
Kagome put her shirt on the ground, looking over her shoulder at the man who was almost on top of them. She turned back to InuYasha, and shoved him, knocking him over onto his back.  
He was just about to say something - what he had no idea - when she suddenly leaned over him. Before his panicked eyes, she undid the top button of his pants, straddled him to sit on his stomach, leaned down, and kissed him.  
InuYasha froze, his mind practically shutting down. There was no way this was happening. This was some sort of bizarre dream that he had had from eating too much cake. That explained it. A weird cake-dream.  
Her lips were warm, as was her skin against him, - her belly seemed so hot against his - and her round curves were pressing against him so _nicely_...  
Suddenly the bushes parted, and a brilliant white light shone down on them, blinding him.  
Kagome sat up, grabbing her shirt, holding it before her, screaming in an unbelievably high-pitched voice, _"Ahhhh! Don't look!"_  
The man uttered a startled curse, staggering backwards. The circle of light had only shown him two young people in a state of undress before he turned the light away.  
"What's the matter with you young people!?" he bellowed, embarassed, "Don't you have any respect for yourselves? Get dressed and go home! There are dangerous people out here! Your parents are going to tan your hides!"  
Cursing, muttering, and promising dire things, the man turned, lumbering out of the park to give the two young lovers privacy to get dressed and leave.  
Kagome watched him go, her shirt still held up to her. She shivered, watching until he turned the corner.  
She pulled on her shirt, "Ok, he's gone. We should have enough time now to get back." She looked at him, "If we run, we can pr-'  
She stopped.  
InuYasha lay on his back, propped up on his elbows, staring at her, shirt off, pants undone. His eyes were huge, and there were such emotions on his face she almost winced.  
Reality came to her, like cold water on her back. She had just thrown herself on him. He had told her, so often, how he felt about her, and she refused to let him near her. To touch her or...  
She suddenly wanted to scream at herself.  
"I..."  
"Yeah," he slowly sat up, shivering in the cold air, dressing himself.  
"I just..."  
"It was a good idea," he said lamely, not meeting her eyes, "You've had a lot of them tonight."  
She didn't know what else to say. She had been saying 'sorry' so much tonight, she wondered if he thought the word maybe meant nothing to her now.  
_Why didn't I think? Maybe I could have just __**leaned**__ over him, or...or..._  
They stood up, both of them shivering from the cold, from emotions. She turned and pushed her way out of the bushes, looking both ways before they started back to the road, heading back towards her house.  
_Damnit, maybe I could have done something else...  
What? What could I have done? He had seen two people, a guy and a girl, run into the park, so late at night. He would have come find us. And if he really knew what InuYasha looked like, he might be able to see it was __**still**__ InuYasha._  
She walked, silent.  
InuYasha walked beside her, shivering.  
It was so cold, the thin material of his T-shirt provided no warmth at all. He yanked down the battered baseball hat, glaring at his feet.  
Her lips...so soft.  
The soft, rounded lace pressing against his chest...  
He wanted to hurry up and become hanyou again, so he could just get the hell back to her house, just pick her up and take off. Stop being cold. Just get home and...pretend none of this had happened.  
They managed to cross the crosswalk they had been trying all evening to pass; no one was there, and Kagome looked around nervously, trying to find anyone who was following them, watching them.  
No one.  
The light changed, and they moved swiftly across. Several cars sped by, kicking up a cold backdraft. Kagome felt him shiver again, and unconsciously took his hand, "We're almost home now."  
"Good. Damnit it's cold."  
"I'm so glad you'll be hanyou in a bit," she said, "At least I won't have to worry about you getting pnumonia."  
He sneezed.  
"See?" she said.  
InuYasha looked ahead, pausing once more as a man was walking towards them. It was the younger man who had been with the older one. He had his hands in his pockets, walking almost lazily towards them.  
"No," Kagome said, lowly.  
InuYasha cursed, "That's it. This way." He turned, starting towards a side street. Kagome knew where it ended, and she stopped, digging her feet in, "We can't go that way."  
"Trust me," he snapped, yanking her off her feet, "Just come this way. I'm tired of this."  
InuYasha pulled Kagome behind him as he walked down the side street. It was a small alleyway between two businesses, now closed for the night. Kagome shook her head, trying to explain, but he overpowered her, tugging her along.  
When they got to the end of the alley, he looked around.  
There was a huge garbage dumpster, filled with cardboard and old paper. He pushed her towards it, "Crouch down, get behind that, and hide."  
"What?! Are you crazy? You're the one that's supposed to be hiding, not me!"  
"Get and hide, I said!" he yelled, angry.  
Kagome blinked at him, upset.  
"It just came to me," he said lowly, angrilly, "When I get back to your place, I can go through the well and vanish. You can't, Kagome. You live here, your family lives here. If they think I'm dangerous and are trying to catch me, _I don't want them associating you with me_, understand?"  
"I don't care if-"  
"What about your _mother? Grandfather, Souta?"_  
She fell silent.  
"Go on, hurry up. I'm just going to talk to this guy, find out what the _hell_ is going on."  
Kagome paused, and reached out, touching his arm, "You be careful."  
He looked at her, and paused, eyes softening slightly, "I will. Now go hide."  
Kagome turned, slipping in behind the giant metal dumpster, crouching down. She tried to keep herself as completely inside it's shadow as possible.  
She watched as InuYasha stood, arms crossed, baseball cap yanked down, waiting. After a second, she heard him speak.  
"What's going on, why the hell are you following me?"  
Another voice answered, older, smoother.  
"You know why I'm following you, InuYasha."  
_He knows his name!_ Kagome thought, horrified. None of this was a mistake, they _were_ chasing him.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Seiki Matsumoto."  
Kagome's eyes darted around the small alley, her mind working, _Matsumoto. Matsumoto? That name is familar._  
"Matsumoto, huh? And what the hell are you doing following me around?"  
"I'm following you around because you don't belong here. This isn't your time, InuYasha, or place. However you got here, go back to where you belong. And destroy whatever means you use to get here."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," InuYasha snapped, "I think you've fallen on your head."  
"Don't even bother," Seiki said, "You're just wasting time and air. I know you come from the past or some alternate dimension, or even both. I know you're hanyou. Just go back. You're too dangerous to be here."  
"Dangerous, huh? I'm not the one who sounds like they've lost some wheels in their brains."  
"You are dangerous, InuYasha. You kill easily. I shudder to think what evil you could get into here, in this world. What about that woman you're with? Does she even _know_ what kind of creature you are? Or does she,and she's just hiding around here somewhere?"  
"She's not important," InuYasha said, "What the hell makes you think you know about me? That I come from other place, and-"  
"Did you kill Jiro?"  
InuYasha blinked, "What? Who?"  
Behind the dumpster, Kagome blinked, silently gasping. Jiro?  
Jiro had been a young man she had met back in the Feudal Era. He had had some way or travelling back as well, apparently in a lake or something. They had met, and become friends. He had given InuYasha a picture of Kagome as a child, a reprint of one that had been taken years ago by his father when they had visited the shrine.  
But they had wondered how the Shadelings had been learning things about them. And one time, when Kagome's well had broken - or been sabotauged, as they later found out - InuYasha had asked Jiro to take Kagome come through _his_ portal.  
InuYasha had been a human that night, and as they approached the well, just him and Jiro watiting for Kagome to catch up - Jiro had revealed he had been the one that had passed on the information. Although he belonged to a very rich family, he had desired power, and had been swayed to Muzan's side.  
He had been about to kill InuYasha when Kagome had shot him with an arrow.  
"Jiro," Seiki spoke again, "He died, there in your world. Was it you? _Did you kill him?_"  
"No, I didn't kill him! I knew him, yes, but I didn't kill him."  
"If you bring me his killer, I will give you some leniency."  
"Why the hell should I listen to you about anything? You think you can stop me from doing whatever I want?"  
"Let me explain something," Seiki smiled. He was tall, with a rather handsome face, dressed in an impeccable business suit. There was an air about him, that he knew what he was doing.  
"Jiro was my cousin. Despite our age differences, we hung around a lot. I noticed he started acting differently one day, but I didn't say anything about it. Jiro went on to start learning his father's trade. I became a priest, not having any interest in business.  
Not quite a year after he started acting odd, he dissapeared. Never came back. That wasn't like him. He liked his house too much, his money, his luxury.  
We had a funeral for him. Empty coffin, of course.  
About a week later, I was searching for something on his computer that might give me some hints as to what had happened. By this time I had been approached to take up the family's business, so I gave up being a priest. The things you learn, though, stay with you.  
I found some interesting information. Time travel. Feudal times. Demons. Half-demons.  
He had some wonderful images drawn, as well. That's where I got the picture of you, by the way. Jiro had drawn that. I had no idea he had so much talent...  
At any rate...well. I owe it to Jiro's family to hunt down his killer. I saw an old picture of you on a library microfiche from an old news article. You were near an apartment building fire. Kind of hard to make out, but with that hair and clothes, you sort of stand out. That's when I realized you could come _here_.  
The rest, as they say, is history.  
Now. Go back however you got here, destroy whatever portal you used, and stay where you belong."  
_"Don't you tell me where I belong you son of a bitch, I belong where I say I belong!"_  
Seiki smiled, "Look. I'm being lenient here. I don't know how you managed to drop your hanyou features, but it makes no difference. The Matsumoto family is going to be keeping an eye out for you. And we have some pretty impressive demon-killing weapons. If we see you here after tonight, we _will_ kill you."  
InuYasha grinned, "That's where you're wrong, fool. If you want to try and take me out, go for it, we'll see who kills who!"  
"It would be so much easier for you to just go back. Jiro has his videos triple encoded, so I can't find out any more about you. Yet. I'm sure I'll crack it some day.  
But once I find out how a monster like you gets here, I'll personally see to it that your portal is destroyed. And anyone who has been helping you get here where you don't belong will be very sorry."  
Anger welled up in him. It was bad enough this idiot was threatening him, but now he was threatening Kagome, and her family.  
He ground his teeth in anger. If he responded to that, he would just be revealing someone here _did_ know about him. Kagome would be in trouble.  
"Jiro's death was his own fault," he suddenly said, voice low and angry, "He did something that caused his death."  
_InuYasha, no! Don't let him know what happened!_  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
A stay wind pulled at his black hair, a car drove past, bathing the area in noise and light for a second. Neither man moved.  
"He tried to kill someone, and was killed in return."  
There was silence as Seiki contemplated this, then spoke, "I don't believe you."  
InuYasha smiled, "I don't care what you do or don't believe, I saw what happened. He made a choice, and chose wrong."  
Silence.  
"I owe it to his father to find out what happened. My father runs the business now, and wants answers. We all know he somehow managed to...travel. Either back in time or to another dimension, or something. And I'll punish his killer, if I ever find out who he is."  
"You'll never find his killer," InuYasha said, "Because that person can't come here. Only I can."  
Seiki's voice sounded amused, "Jiro was able to go back. If I can ever find his...portal...I will too."  
_No!_ Kagome crouched, terrified.  
"Anyway," Seiki said, now sounding bored, "I have been fair. I've given you warning, when I could have just attacked or killed you. Break whatever ties you have here - give that little bit of fluff you were with earlier some excuse - and go back. And _stay_ there. We _will_ be watching. And if we see you after tonight, we _will_ kill you."  
Kagome remained crouching, watching InuYasha as he watched Seiki leave. He remained where he was for several minutes, body stiff, not moving. After a few minutes, he turned, walking towards her, and she knew Seiki must be out of sight. She stood up, running towards him.  
"We have to get you back to the well," Kagome said, frightened.  
"That son of a bitch," InuYasha snarled, "Threatening me, threatening _you and your family_! Do they honestly think I'm going to let them chase me off like a little kid!?"  
"Just come on," she said, taking his hand again, starting for the entrance to the alley, "We're not staying here anymore, that's for sure."  
They passed into shadow, then out onto the street. Cautiously they looked around, making sure the street was empty.  
"Come on, mom's going to have a fit."

"Where have you been!?" Mrs. Higurashi cried when they walked in the door, "Kagome, if you were going to be late you should have called me and let me know! I...InuYasha? Is that you?"  
InuYasha blinked for a second, then remembered. He looked away, uneasy. He always felt oddly naked when he was human, "Yeah."  
"What on earth..."  
Kagome shook her head, "It's a long story, mom. Is grandpa here?"  
"Yes..." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, eyes fixated on InuYasha. As were Souta's.  
Kagome turned to him, "Ok, you need to go back through the well, right now."  
"Kagome-"  
"No. It's too dangerous."  
"Dangerous?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, stepping forward, "What's going on, dear?"  
Kagome paused, not sure what to say, how much to tell. So much had happened that she couldn't tell her mother about. But if they were looking for InuYasha in this time, and considered anyone helping him an enemy, they had to know about it.  
Kagome rubbed her face, tiredly, "Someone here in this time knows about InuYasha. We were followed."  
"You were _what_?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking startled. Kagome's grandfather had wandered into the kitchen by this time, listening.  
Kagome gave a light run down on what had happened, explaining only the sheet with InuYasha's picture on it, having to use the bell to hide him, and generally hiding and dodging. And a light gloss-over of Seiki's conversation with InuYasha.  
"I don't understand why they're only handing out those pictures to shrines," Kagome said, uneasily, "If they were really after InuYasha, wouldn't they have more? And why only a few?"  
Kagome's grandfather turned, slipping back into the living room for a few minutes.  
Kagome's mother spoke, "Kagome, you yourself have told people InuYasha has always been in disguise. If they started putting his pictures up everywhere no one would take them seriously. Perhaps they felt only shrines, as anyone with spiritual power would be more likely to see he's _not_ in a costume."  
InuYasha crossed his arms, glaring at the floor, the fridge, anything but the people around him. He was bringing too much trouble to them, and he was angry. They had all just given him a birthday, and now this in return. He cursed Seiki in his mind.  
Kagome's grandfather walked out of the living room, holding a piece of paper, holding it out to Kagome. She took it, gasping when she saw it was one of the posters, "Here too!? Now what do we do?"  
InuYasha looked at her, miserable. Those bastards were causing her and her family trouble.  
The grandfather spoke, "Actually, Kagome, it's a good sign that they brought one here."  
"It is? How?"  
"It means they don't know this is InuYasha's access point. _And_ it means that they have little or no spiritual power. At least not the 'foot soldiers' of this Seiki. Otherwise they would have been able to sense the power of the Tree, and the Well."  
Kagome fell silent for a moment, then nodded, "You're right, grandpa."  
"I feel so sorry for Jiro's family," Mrs. Higurashi said softly, "To lose a child like that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Kagome. Whoever killed him is a horrible monster."  
Kagome looked at the floor. Beside her she felt InuYasha stir, but he couldn't comfort her, not in front of her mother, not without giving too much away.  
He stirred, "I'm going back. I...my presence is causing too much trouble."  
"No, you will not," the grandfather said firmly, startling InuYasha and Kagome. The old man looked indignant and determined, "You are a guest in this house, and you will not be forced out, not if I have anything to say about it."  
"But-"  
"No. We need to discuss how we are going to handle this."  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
"If they come around here, sniffing around, we all need to understand where we stand on this, what we will say, or do. It's time for a family meeting."  
Kagome nodded, "Right."  
The grandfather, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi all turned, heading towards the living room. Kagome took a few steps, then looked back at InuYasha, who was standing in the kitchen.  
"InuYasha?"  
He faltered, not sure if he was supposed to join them or not.  
"Come on," she said, "we need to talk about this, you heard grandpa."  
He paused, not sure what to say.  
Kagome smiled softly, "You know perfectly well you're family here, InuYasha. Come on."  
InuYasha sighed. Normally he would have felt so good to hear that. Now he was feeling terribly guilty and angry, "I shouldn't be here."  
"Come on. The Higurashi family has never just rolled over and played dead, ever. You heard grandpa, he's got his back up now."  
"Yeah..." he paused, looking at her, "What...what your mother said, you know she only-"  
"I know," Kagome said lowly, and sighed. She looked out the window in the kitchen, "I still have that dream, sometimes. And all of a sudden I think, "I'm a murderer. I _killed_ someone, another human.' "  
InuYasha watched her in silence. She looked at him, and smiled wanly, "I'd do it again and again if I had to, InuYasha. I don't regret what I did. Only that fate made it that I had no choice."  
He nodded, watching as she reached out her hand to him, "Come on, they're waiting. I'm surprise grandpa's not beating war drums in there."  
Hesitantly he walked to her, and took her hand, and she led him into the living room.  
Everyone was sitting around the coffee table, the TV turned off. Kagome and InuYasha knelt on the far side of the table.  
"Now then," grandpa said, "If anyone shows up asking questions, we simply tell them it's none of their business. Our Shrine has been in the family for years, and we don't take kindly to anyone sticking their noses into our business."  
InuYasha startled Kagome by speaking. His tone was firm, but not angry, "No. None of you are risking yourselves over this. These people...I don't know how...serious they are about it."  
"InuYasha," the grandfather said firmly, "If you think I am going to let these people bully my family-"  
"You don't understand," InuYasha interrupted.  
"Do not interrupt me!" the grandfather snapped, startling everyone. InuYasha and the older man glared at each other, two men used to taking care of those they loved, bumping heads.  
Kagome spoke, "Grandpa, I think InuYasha might be right here. I...I think it would just be for the best if we all played dumb. Pretend we have no idea what the well is, what it can do, any of that."  
InuYasha crossed his arms, "We can go on the assumption I'm using it without you guys even noticing, if anyone shows up. Tell them you find the doors open on their own sometimes, things like that."  
"Hmph," grandpa was not happy.  
Kagome spoke gently, "Granpa, I know you want to kick them out or something, stand up to them, but I think...for _certain_ people, it might be better if we all go with pretending we don't know anything."  
Grandpa glanced very quickly to Souta, who blinked back at them all, a little frightened. They had had family meetings before, but never this intense. Everyone's voice was strained and tense.  
Grandpa sighed, "You might be right."  
"Done, then," Mrs. Higurashi said, eager to have it out of the way, "Souta. If anyone asks anything about InuYasha, about strange people in the yard, or seeing anyone that looks like InuYasha, tell them you have no idea what they're talking about. Sometimes we've see the doors to the well are open on their own, but that's it."  
Souta's eyes were big, "Mom are you telling me to lie?"  
Mrs. Higurashi looked uncomfortable, "Only on this, Souta."  
The little boy nodded.  
Kagome stood up, followed by InuYasha, "Ok, we have a plan. Good."  
"Souta, it's time for you to get ready for bed."  
"Aww, come on, InuYasha is still here! Can't we-"  
"You have school tomorrow, young man. Bed."  
"Awwwwwwwwwww." Souta drooped as he headed towards his bed. InuYasha looked at Kagome, "I'm heading back."  
"What?"  
He looked angry, "I'm not staying here. Those bastards have threatened you and your family. It's best if I just go."  
Kagome sighed, "It's not fair. This is so unfair. I'll see you tomorrow, though. Come on, I'll walk you to the well."  
Mrs. Higurashi walked over, InuYasha's haori and hakama in her hands, "Kagome, put Souta to bed for me, please. I'll see InuYasha to the well."  
Both Kagome and InuYasha froze, like deer in the headlights. Kagome spoke, "Mom?"  
"Go on," she said firmly, "I want to talk to InuYasha."  
"No. Mom, no!" Kagome started to panick, "You're embarassing me! Don't!"  
"Now, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi's voice brooked no argument. InuYasha stared from Mrs. Higurashi to Kagome, eyes wide, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.  
"Alright..." Kagome watched as Mrs. Higurashi walked to the door and opened it, waiting for InuYasha. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome, with a look on his face like he was walking into Hell, and followed Kagome's mother outside.  
He walked silently behind Mrs. Higurashi, on the verge of panic. What did Kagome's mother want? Was she angry at him? Ever since he had truly realized how much Kagome had meant to him, he had done his best to look good before Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's father was dead, but it was obvious how much Kagome listened to her mother. He was always worried if he did something in front of Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother might start saying she didn't want Kagome near him.  
He mentally cringed whenever he thought of how he behaved in Kagome's house when they all first met.  
Inside the well's shed, Mrs. Higurashi turned to him, and handed him his crimson clothing. InuYasha took it, suddenly remembering he was still wearing the clothing of Kagome's time.  
"I forgot to change, I-"  
"It's fine, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at him, making him feel a little relieved, "Kagome can bring it with her the next time she comes back. While you were out I washed and dried it for you."  
"Oh...uh...thanks, that was...I appreciate it." He mentally flinched, he was sounding like an idiot.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "What is it made of, dear? It seems _very_ durable."  
"It's..something my father left for me, when he died."  
"Well, it was a wonderful heirloom to inherit."  
"Yeah..." he looked longingly at the well, wanting to just jump in and vanish.  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed, then spoke, her voice firmer, "InuYasha, I want you to promise me something."  
"Uh..ok."  
She looked at him sternly, "I want you to promise me you protect my little girl."  
InuYasha blinked, "I..uh..huh?"  
"I don't know how dangerous it is over there in your world. She comes back and she talks about _demons_ and _monsters_. She doesn't talk about them as much as she used to...I think maybe she was just overwhelmed, but...well. She tells me _you_ are _half_ demon, and you have those fangs. And claws." Mrs. Higurashi looked at his hands as if she could still see them.  
"I don't mean anything by this, you understand, but if you have those and are only _half_...if she ever really _did_ meet a demon..."  
InuYasha said nothing. He had no idea what to say.  
"I know you have a sword, I've seen you wearing it. Are you any good with it, dear?"  
"I...uh..." he swallowed, "Yeah, I'm good with it."  
She smiled, "Good. She's my little girl, you know?"  
He nodded.  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed, her smile fading, "Though she's not a little girl anymore. Oh dear."  
InuYasha shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for the moment she released him.  
But Mrs. Higuarshi had more on her mind. She looked him over very closely, looking into his face.  
"It's strange seeing you like this. InuYasha...you're in love with my daughter, aren't you?"  
InuYasha blinked, turning bright red. His tongue died in his mouth.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at his face, "That says it all. I know you and her used to be very, very close. But I can see you still care for her, very much. A mother can see these things."  
He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out.  
She spoke, "So I have your promise to keep my little Kagome safe?"  
He nodded, wide-eyed, and finally croaked, "I promise. I'll protect Kagome with my life."  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Oh now, I seriously doubt it will come to that."  
InuYasha looked at the well, feeling frightened, guilty, uneasy, and embarassed all at the same time. She saw the emotions on his face, and laughed.  
"Well, despite what has happened here, dear, you are always welcome in the house. Remember that."  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
Mrs. Higurashi turned, and that movement broke the chains. InuYasha turned and lunged down into the well, escaping.  
Mrs. Higurashi walked back towards the house, smiling. She could see Kagome peering out Souta's bedroom window, trying to see whatever she could from the house.  
_He's a good young man,_ Mrs. Higurashi said, _I like him. I'm sure if anything bad ever happened, he'd keep my little girl safe._  
She walked into the house.

END


End file.
